


Communication is Key

by Runeb19



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeb19/pseuds/Runeb19
Summary: What else have two men to do when locked together in a room but talk?





	Communication is Key

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up becoming something very different than I’d initially intended, but I think it turned out alright.

“Ana, this is ridiculous,” Jack growled, pacing.

 

Ana ignored him.

 

“I shouldn't have to explain myself at all! Let alone in some childish ‘sit down’!”

 

Ana ignored him.

 

“He should be grateful I give him as much freedom as I do!”

 

Ana ignored him.

 

“Stop ignoring me!”

 

Ana kept her expression calm as she looked up at him.

 

“Well, while you're doing a very good job convincing me you're mature enough to handle this yourself-” Jack flushed. “-I’m afraid I insist. I am tired of mediating, Jack. You two will act like adults and make amends if I have to lock you in a room together to do it!”

 

Jack held her gaze, trying to determine how serious she was. Just as he’d decided that she was, indeed, very serious, the door opened, and Ana stood up as Gabriel entered the room, shoulders hunched and a frown on his face. Ana strode across the room, her expression dark, and Jack knew he’d be too late as he hurried after her.

 

“Ana, what-” Gabriel started, as Ana stormed past him.

 

“Gabriel, no, the door-!” Jack started, before it slammed shut. There was an audible _click_ , and both men stared at the door.

 

“Did she just…” Gabriel said slowly.

 

“ _Y_ _es_.” Jack growled, walking over to stand next to him.

 

Gabriel looked at the door, then at Jack, then back at the door.

 

“Ana!” Gabriel yelled, banging on the door. “Ana Amari you get back here!”

 

“ _I never left!”_ Her voice was muffled, but understandable.

 

“Unlock the door!”

 

“ _When you two are friends again!”_

 

Jack felt the slightest flush touch his cheeks as Gabriel flashed him an exasperated look.

 

“Ana, this is a wooden door and I am a goddamn super-soldier!” Gabriel yelled.

 

They had to wait a second for her to respond.

 

“ _That does seem like a flaw in my plan.”_ A vicious grin lit up Gabriel’s face. “ _However! I am prepared!”_

 

_“Guten Tag!”_

 

_“And if you two do team up to push him out of the way, Reinhardt has my permission to hold you both in a giant bear hug until he decides you feel better!”_

 

“Quite possibly the only fate worse than this.” Jack muttered. Gabriel gave him a dark look, kicked the door in frustration-leaving a noticeable hole-and walked over to the table, throwing himself down in one of the chairs and crossing his arms, glowering at Jack.

 

“Well, what did you want to talk about, _Strike-Commander_?”

 

“This was not my idea any more than it was yours. Don't even start that.”

 

“Start what?” Gabriel’s voice dripped with sarcasm, and Jack felt his anger flare back up.

 

“Acting like a child,” Jack growled.

 

Gabriel sneered. “And how do I do that?” He asked, with the air of someone who knew what the answer would be. Jack didn’t care; he took the bait.

 

“You dress like a moody teenager, and you have no respect for me, or- _any_ authority figure, at all!”

 

Gabriel stood up, sneering. “Could’ve said the same thing about you 10 years ago.” Jack felt a flash of color run across his face.

 

“I did _not_ dress like you.”

 

“No, you dressed like you just walked out of a 200 year-old painting of a farm. One word, Morrison: _Overalls_.”

 

Jack felt color rise in his face and a host of responses jump to his tongue. _It was one day, one time, my mother made me-_

 

Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“This,” He said firmly, “Is exactly my point. People are supposed to _mature_ over time, Gabe. They're supposed to progress forwards, not go backwards.” Gabriel was giving him an ugly look now, leaning against the conference table with his arms folded across his chest.

 

Jack figured he might as well get the worst of it out of the way.

 

“I don't care that you hate the U.N. officials-everyone hates them-but you need to keep your thoughts to _yourself_ during the meetings!” It was a bit of a sudden change in topic, but it was also something Jack had been dying to say to the other man.

 

“Oh I'm _sorry_ ,” Gabriel snarled, standing up fully. “I must've gotten the crazy idea somewhere that you _valued_ my advice!”

 

“I _do_!” Jack shouted back, and that actually seemed to stop whatever Gabriel had been about to say. “I want your opinion on things, but you can't just blurt it out!” Gabriel looked like he wanted to say something, but Jack kept going. He was going to _say_ _this_ , dammit.

 

“I don't pay you to be nice, but what you say in those meetings has consequences! Just-just ask for a private word, or wait for a break.” Jack sighed. “I know the Secretary of Defense is an idiot Gabe, no one needs to be told that. But he's also thin-skinned and holds enough power that he thought he could get you fired.”

 

Gabriel blinked. “He-he tried to what?”

 

“Remember the Nepali grant?”

 

Gabriel frowned for a second, then swore rather violently.

 

“I can't prove it,” Jack said, the anger that had so abruptly flared draining out of him. “But I'm sure it was him. He didn't have any authority to make me fire you and I told him as much, when it became clear he wasn’t going to listen to reason.” He stepped past Gabriel and sat down, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

 

“Did he know I was involved with it?” Gabriel asked, turning to face Jack, frowning. The blonde shrugged.

 

“It wasn't exactly a closely guarded secret, but I'm more inclined to think he was just being petty and it was the first one he saw.” Jack could feel the old grudge rekindle. “Short-sighted toad. If he agrees we shouldn't go to war with the Omnics again he should have been able to understand that Overwatch being seen making amends would be a huge step forward.”

 

“He’s an idiot,” Gabriel said helpfully, and Jack punched him in the arm.

 

“How did you get the money back for that, anyway?” Gabriel asked, rubbing his shoulder.

 

“You mean aside from cutting your pay?” Gabriel nodded, not perturbed in the slightest. The Nepali Omnic group were in contact the Shambali. The work they'd done there had allowed him to get Genji in contact with the monks.

 

“Well, I cut mine and Ana’s too-don’t give me that look, we wanted to help the kid too-and then mostly shuffled money from the embassies. The U.N. had to keep them funded or compensate the diplomats who got laid off. They weren't happy about it, but they couldn't do anything without coming up with a reason they denied the grant to us in the first place.” Gabriel hummed in thought, and Jack was struck with an almost nostalgic feeling-sitting around and complaining to Gabriel about politicians.

 

Still, he couldn't let the subject drop.

 

“So...ok?” Jack asked tentatively.

 

“I'll try to avoid calling them names, but-Jack, I already _tried_ everything else. Someone else always had your attention, or the meeting was too important, or you had to be somewhere…” Gabriel trailed off, shaking his head. “I know you're busy, but I'm not going to let good men or women die because it would be rude of me to interrupt!”

 

Jack wavered a bit at that.

 

“I didn't-I don't remember doing that,” he said weakly, and the look Gabriel gave him was closer to pity than anything else.

 

“Of course you don't. You were and are just that busy, Jack.” He couldn't remember the last time he’d heard Gabriel actually refer to him by his first name. “But my point stands. I need to be heard in those meetings. And the only way that anyone ever listens to me is if I yell loud enough.” Jack met his gaze and held it for several seconds, before the blonde looked away.

 

“You’re still mad,” Jack said. It wasn't a question.

 

“It's worked out,” Gabriel said, voice cold and distant.

 

“Gabe-”

 

“Of _course_ I’m still mad!” Gabriel snarled, and a loud cracking noise made Jack jump, spinning to see the damage Gabriel had done. A long crack extended the length of the table. Gabriel looked mildly surprised at what he’d done, before he shook himself, anger returning to the features.

 

“I understand it all just fine, Jack. I _get_ _it_. It's not your fault, it's not my fault, it's no one's fault but the racist assholes who couldn't fathom anyone other than the blonde-haired blue-eyed country boy to be the face of their organization. But it wasn’t ‘worth it’ to call them out at the time and there's no point in trying to now, so I have to suck it up and move on, knowing that I was passed over for a job I deserved just because of the color of my skin!” His whole body was shaking, and he gripped the back of a chair with so much force that it snapped. “And I'm stuck doing the dirty work and cleaning up after everyone. Like always.”

 

Gabriel walked a few steps away, pulling his beanie off and running his fingers through his hair, clearly trying to calm down. Jack's eyes found the split in the table and stared at it.

 

“I'm sorry.” He said, just loud enough to be heard. “About Blackwatch.”

 

He could tell Gabriel had turned to face him, but he didn't look up, still studying the broken table.

 

“I never thought it would get so bad. When they proposed it-an independently operated branch of Overwatch, fewer rules and restrictions, didn’t have to report to the U.N.-It wasn't the job you should've had but it seemed like the next best thing.”

 

Jack watched Gabriel's feet as the man walked over to him.

 

“That was your decision?” Gabriel asked softly.

 

“Well...yeah.” Jack said, confused. “You didn't know?” He looked at Gabriel, the man's face unreadable as he shook his head. “It was between you and Ana. One of you was gonna be my second, and the other heading up Blackwatch.” He looked back down at the floor. “I mean, I _could've_ picked someone else, but you were the only two I trusted to do those jobs. Ana had Fareeha, and like I said, I thought that it was the next best thing for you.” He closed his eyes, hands in his lap. “No one could have seen what Overwatch-and what Blackwatch-would become.”

 

The silence stretched for several seconds. Jack opened his eyes but kept them trained on the floor. His hands were clenching together so hard it hurt, but he was unwilling to break the silence.

 

It hadn’t occurred to him that Gabriel wouldn't know that Blackwatch had been his decision. Did that make it better? Worse? Would he have _wanted_ to be his second instead?

 

He started when Gabriel’s hand landed on his shoulder, but he made no move to remove it.

 

“How much did you know about what is going on with Blackwatch?” Gabriel asked quietly.

 

“Between Ana and Athena...just about everything.”

 

The hand on his shoulder tightened.

 

“ _Jackie,_ ” Gabe said, his voice an odd mix of shock and disappointment. “Half the point of Blackwatch is that you _don't_ know about everything.”

 

Jack didn’t know what to say to that. To the pet name he hadn't heard in years, the gentle tone Gabe never used in public, or the undisguised concern in his voice.

 

Damn Ana, but her plan had worked.

 

“It's bad,” Jack agreed, voice oddly hoarse. “But I'd rather know. I'm not getting involved but...but it’s the least I can do.”

 

“You don't have to do anything,” Gabe murmured.

 

Jack shrugged the hand off his shoulder and stood up, walking a few steps away and wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“Of course I do. That's the whole point of this job.”

 

“No, your job is to keep the place running,” Gabe replied, a stern note in his voice. “A big machine has more than one mechanic.”

 

“But when none of them talk to each other, the responsibility for keeping the machine running rests with the chief.”

 

He didn't want to turn around. Didn't want to meet Gabe’s gaze, was scared of what he would see there. What would be worse? Anger, at the insinuation that he was somehow failing? Regret, because he knew what Jack said was true? Jack didn’t know. He’d spent a lot of time, either right before falling asleep, or when he’d drifted off during meeting, picturing this confrontation. All of the things Gabe might say, and all the perfect responses and rebuttals he’d practiced.

 

What he hadn't been prepared for was Gabe walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him.  

 

He didn't say anything. They just stood there, the only sound that of their own breathing.

 

The tension drained from the room, first a degree at a time, and then all at once, and Jack sagged against Gabe, the man holding him up without question, guiding them both gently to the table. Gabe pulled the chair out and sat down, bringing Jack with him. He wasn't _quite_ sitting in Gabe’s lap, but there was only so much room on one chair.

 

Any other time and Jack would’ve been telling Gabe off, or fighting to free himself from the man. Now, though he leaned back against Gabe and closed his eyes.

 

“I'm really tired.”

 

Gabe chuckled. “Only you would look at an issue as simple as poor communication and think the answer is just to do _everyone's_ jobs yourself.”

 

“You know me,” Jack murmured, barely noticing Gabe’s head resting against his shoulder. “Overachiever.”

 

“And denser than a sack of bricks,” Gabe added.

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“You have no proof.”

 

“I have nearly the entire time we’ve known each other, _mi sol_.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jack asked, trying to sit up properly, failing, and awkwardly turning to see Gabe’s face.

 

“That's exactly my point.” Gabe was smiling as he shook his head, but he wouldn't meet Jack's eyes.

 

“Gabe- _what_?” Jack demanded. The other man hesitated. “You want us to communicate better, don't you? Tell me the truth.”

 

Gabe considered him for a moment.

 

“It was hard, after you were promoted. I knew it wasn't your fault any more than mine, but every time I saw you in that damn coat I was reminded that it wasn’t me wearing it.”

 

Jack wasn’t in his official wardrobe, and was suddenly grateful for it.

 

Gabe continued. “I was mad. I didn't want to take it out on you, so I distanced myself. Then they brought up Blackwatch. Said it was a perfect fit for me, cleaning up after you ‘like I've always done’. After all, it’s not like there's anything racist about having the brown-skinned person clean up after the white guy, right?”

 

Jack shifted uncomfortably, but Gabriel didn't release him.

 

“I never really thought about whether or not you picked me for that job. But I know you. You weren't thinking about it like that. So I distanced myself more. Tried to put my anger aside and do my job. But keeping away from you only made me feel worse. And it all just compounded over time.”

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully. It made sense, in a way. He’d been hurt by Gabriel keeping his distance, and the man's general secrecy, but hadn’t wanted to call him on it publicly. In their attempt to avoid an explosive confrontation, they'd let their negative feelings grow into a wall between them.

 

But there was one thing that didn't quite make sense.

 

“What do you mean, keeping away from me made it worse?” The blonde asked.

 

Gabe gave vent to a tired sigh.

 

“ _Dios Mio_ , Jackie.” He said, sounding pained. And then Gabe was leaning closer and-

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

_Oooooooooh._

 

Gabe pulled back, apparently nervous of Jack's reaction. At first the blonde was too stunned to respond, before he felt a strange kind of anger.

 

“Really, Gabe?” The man seemed taken aback by the tone of Jack’s voice. “Why on Earth did you wait over a decade to do that!?” Jack snapped, red-faced.

 

Gabe blinked once, twice, nodded, and then Jack felt himself being picked up. His back hit what was left of the conference table, and he wasn't thinking about much of anything anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to imagine, in any one-shot like this, that Jack and Gabe figuring out their problems prevents whatever causes Overwatch's downfall, since they trust each other/are working together. So I take this happy ending as a permanent one.


End file.
